Hazel Mist
by Kazle
Summary: A/U Sakura and Syaoran lead normal lives. Well, as normal as you can get in the unpredictable land of Raidon, where you can get in, but never out. Please R/R ^_^ Thanx! Chapter One up!


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from CCS, but I do own the characters Avon, West, Namain, and the others I add. I own the plotlines I make up too.  
  
Hazel Mist  
  
Part One  
  
Syaoran  
  
By: Kazle  
  
The auburn haired boy turned his head and glanced side long, his already messy hair whipping about in the strong wind. He had never before wandered beyond his homeland. It was a strange feeling that overtook him then as he gazed back. Apprehension? Anticipation? He couldn't tell. And after all, he shouldn't be worrying. He was of Li Clan and had been training for this all along since he could walk. Feelings didn't and shouldn't matter. This was destined. His mother, Li Yelen and his teacher Wei had taught him much and were depending on him to bring pride to his family and sustain its reputation. He remembered when his mother had told him of his duties not too long ago.  
  
**Flashback** (AN: don't you just love these?)  
  
He had just completed his training session with Wei. Setting aside his wooden sword, he let a small tired sigh escape him. Picking up a damp towel from the rack, he buried his face in it. Then he felt a familiar aura approaching him from behind. He lifted up his head and turned.  
  
"Mother?" A stern looking woman in the family's traditional robes stood before him. They both bowed in unison.  
  
"My son," She beckoned him to sit. The chestnut haired boy sat on the chair with a questioning look.  
  
"You have heard of the Riolens?" She looked at him and he nodded slowly, wondering where this conversation was going. The Riolens were a group consisting of rebels against the Sinai. The Sinai is the government of Raidon as an entire whole.  
  
"Well, it seems that they have become much more restless than usual. They have also grown in numbers, as well as power," Yelen sighed, glancing at the young boy who was staring at the ground as if it was the most interesting thing he had ever seen.  
  
"You are also aware that your Quest is due to begin." The young Li Clan member looked up at this. Deep brown eyes met azure ones. The Quest is the most important and necessary journey a male member of the Li family must complete. The destination or path of a particular Quest is never known. It is believed that one will find the light inside them during the trek. When one finishes his Quest, his training is considered complete and is officially accepted into the family. It is especially important to this boy, for he is to be the Li Clan's future leader.  
  
He had departed early the next morning and following his mother's wishes, joined up with the Guard posing as a page. The Guard protects Raidon against any potential threats that are presented to it.  
  
**End Flashback**  
  
"Oiy, Syaoran!" A familiar voice jerked him up to his senses. "Hey, you coming?"  
  
"Hai..," Syaoran nudged his dappled horse, turning it around. A sandy haired boy was looking back at him with a somewhat amused expression on his face. He was of average height and his bright blue eyes danced in the dim sunlight that poured over the area.  
  
"Don't drift off like that too often," he warned, "You might just fall asleep and fall off your horse. Ya wouldn't want that to happen, now would you?" Syaoran frowned at the thought.  
  
"Yes. It's not a pretty thing," another boy added by the name of Avon , "And West would know that, because he's done it before." He laughed as he dodged a swing from West. Avon was a little taller than West, being one year older, and had startling silver-gray hair that contrasted his forest green eyes.  
  
"Hmph. I wasn't paying attention. It was mere lapse of thought!" West retorted with a huff, shifting in his saddle.  
  
"More like a hangover."  
  
"You did drink a lot," Namain drew his horse up, "Even though I do remember you were warned of such things." Namain had dirty blond hair that was drawn out of his dark brown eyes by a bandana.  
  
"I did no such thing!" West looked indignant.  
  
Syaoran laughed, looking at the very obviously disgruntled looking West. He then looked beyond the group and saw that the party that they had been traveling with was quite a distance ahead of them. He sped his steed up a little, calling back in a casual tone, "I suggest you hurry up, otherwise we'll all be left behind with nothing but West's superior sense of direction to lead us."  
  
"And we all know where that will get us," Avon said dryly, he too turning his horse eastward.  
  
"I heard that."  
  
^____^  
  
After they had again caught up with their traveling group of about fifty young men just like themselves, it wasn't long before the wearied group broke camp. As people milled about, carrying out their duties, watches were assigned. After all, the land was still dangerous. Along with the constant threat of an attack by the Riolens, there was also the chance that they might be the target for wild animals. Raidon was a land of the most unusual species of creatures ranging from unicorns to other types of vicious youkai, or monsters. Their presence was in way, controlled so as they did not bother the citizens of Raidon. All over the land, there existed towers that contained the Hishi.  
  
The legend of Hishi dates back to the time when humans first came upon this country. The humans and youkai, had never been on good terms with one another and life was a constant battle for survival between the two. In one particularly great battle, it was said that a great meteor shower took place. A blinding white light flared up in the sky and one meteor hit the land and blew up, scattering its glowing remnants around the battlefield. All the creatures fled from the strange stone, shielding their eyes from the light it emitted.  
  
The Hishi was already damaged beyond any repair, and pieces of it now rested in the many towers that connected the villages and cities. Three main towers existed in the three major cities of Raidon and connecting beams of iridescent light, which was almost barely visible, joined them. Youkai avoided them, but a passing band of soldiers or travelers might spark an interest because the nearest Hishi tower, was a good distance away; and though wary of humans, hunger or senseless anger could increase an animal's boldness.  
  
^____^  
  
"Li! Haklen! Rishei! First watch tonight on the west side!" Avon, West, and Syaoran who had been looking forward to a good night's rest quickly dismissed the idea. West tried not to look too crestfallen. Watches were generally two to three hours and the company had to rise early the next day.  
  
"Firan! Yuuki! Hiragizawa . First watch tonight on the east side!" The commander moved on to assign the other duties while everyone started to set up camp. Syaoran and Avon were setting up the small tent for their small group.  
  
"Can you believe it?" West mumbled, hefting up his pack, "The first day too. Why don't they have some of the knights take the watch? They're used to traveling like this." There were a few mumbled agreements.  
  
Syaoran was silent at this comment, for he had been thinking thoughts along the same lines. Pages were much less experienced than a full-grown knight and to him, it seemed as though they were more vulnerable to attack with only six pages as watches. And this was one of the first times some had been exposed to the wild. The Sinai had decided to join the new pages of this year with the many guard units that patrolled the land. It was thought that this would give them a little experience before they began the real training. Basic survival skills and fighting techniques were needed before then.  
  
"Uhh..Syaoran?" Avon said hesitantly.  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran turned around, and immediately raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Hmm.." West tilted his head to the side as he regarded the site before him. "Is it just me, or is the flap supposed to be.how shall we say. right side up? And what's that random pole sticking out of the side?"  
  
"Probably," Avon said, "And I'm not quite sure about the pole. I never was very good at this tent stuff." He shrugged.  
  
"Apparently," West muttered, eyeing the jumble of poles and material, with a deadpanned sort of look. Yes, it was really that bad. Avon continued as though he hadn't heard him.  
  
"I was under the impression that we'd be sleeping on the ground with only our sleeping bags." He said and then more slowly, "I thought the Sinai couldn't afford to supply the Guard with unnecessary supplies."  
  
"And the food isn't as bad as we were warned it would be," West added, grinning a bit. Avon rolled his eyes skyward. West was always thinking about food. "I also heard that a training program is going to be set up soon, back at the base. It's going to be especially for those with the Gift too."  
  
A few murmurs were heard at this and West went on.  
  
"Imagine that, a whole program for such a small number of people.." he frowned a bit. "Did you know that only one out of three hundred people has the Gift in some form?"  
  
It was rather strange, seeing how the government had a sudden new interest in holders of the Gift. These individuals were in a way, shunned by certain people. They accepted them well enough, but a fear of their magic made them uncomfortable when one was present.  
  
"I heard the same, but perhaps it's because of the recent activity of the Riolens," Syaoran said.  
  
The group nodding slowly, accepting this suggested answer. But the thought of hidden motives lingered in each young pages' mind..  
  
Syaoran and West put down their packs, and moved to help Namain who had just walked up with Avon's tent crisis. It wasn't long before they decided trying to fix it was a lost cause. The three set about disassembling the thing, and eventually it was taken apart and put back together with little difficulty. Standing back a pace, they studied their handiwork with satisfaction. A group of young pages came by, explaining they were told to take each horse and bring them to a nearby river.  
  
Namain patted his horse as it was led away to the other horses by the stream to take a drink. Bending down, he picked up a rolled up bag.  
  
"Well, I'll just be spreading out my sleeping bag and -" He was cut off by a sudden barrage of pillows.  
  
^____^  
  
The night was dark, the only lights being the three small fires set up on three sides of the camp. The commander had decided that the south was in need of watches as well. Up north, not too far was a Hishi tower, and they were assured needn't fear attack coming from that direction. It had been a hot day, but the night was refreshingly cool and slightly chilly.  
  
Syaoran studied the darkness ahead of him, his senses alert. His sword was lying next to him, and his twin daggers were safely secured in his boots. His mind was concentrating, trying to establish a full awareness of everything around him. West was sitting a little ways away from him on the left, quietly whittling a stick with his pocket-knife. Avon was in charge of attending the fire, and Syaoran could hear the soft cackling of sparks. The fire was a source of signal. The watches were instructed to constantly make sure that besides your own fire, the other fires around you were lit. If you saw an unlit fire, then it served as an alert.  
  
Syaoran turned his gaze to the other side of camp and in the east, west and south directions, and to his relief saw three small lights in all areas.  
  
He turned his attention back to the fire, and saw West whittling away at his stick. It was started to take on a shape that Syaoran couldn't quite distinguish yet. Wait a second..  
  
"West?" he whispered.  
  
"Yep," he grunted, showing he was listening.  
  
"Where's Avon?"  
  
His companion stopped carving and glanced around for a second.  
  
"I don't know.."  
  
Syaoran's breath hitched in his throat immediately, and he tried to calm himself. Avon was probably just relieving himself. Maybe he went back to the tent or went to talk to someone. Or a practical joke? No.. Avon wasn't stupid. He wouldn't pull something at a time like this.  
  
"Maybe we should look for him," West suggested, as the silence stretched.  
  
"No.. Let's wait for a while.." Syaoran reasoned with himself. Avon was fine.  
  
A few minutes passed and still nothing. West shifted his position, feeling uncomfortable.  
  
Sudden a slight blur streaked passed him, slightly rustling the leaves a few yards away. Syaoran's eyes darted after it and he shot West a casual look.  
  
"West, toss some Aliki Powder in the fire," His mouth barely moved as he formed the words.  
  
West caught the look and shifted discreetly through the pouch attached to his belt. His fingers met with a substance much like sand, in fact the powder was often mistaken for sand.  
  
Syaoran meanwhile, rested his hand on the hilt of the sword next to him and gripped it tightly. He saw another rustling of leaves, closer this time and immediately jumped up and sprinted towards it yelling over his shoulder.  
  
"West, now!"  
  
West grasped a few grains of the Aliki Powder, that was all that was needed, and tossed it into the fire. The flames immediately rose up, triggered, causing it to resemble a huge bonfire.  
  
Syaoran turned away from the fire and then stopped, slightly confused. Where did it go? That presence.. he had been sure - Ah! There! Another crunching of leaves behind him and Syaoran whirled around, swinging at whatever it was. All his blade met was air and Syaoran wrenched his arm back, wincing as he pulled a muscle. His wide eyes scanned the area around him. What..?  
  
Behind him, West was having similar problems with another one of the things.  
  
A low growl was heard from his left and Syaoran whipped his head in that direction and saw nothing. But the growl continued.. but it didn't make sense, because there was nothing there. He glanced at the ground in that area and before his very eyes saw a leaf crumple and flatten, as though it were under some pressure.  
  
He heard some shouting in the distance and knew that the Guard Unit was alerted now.  
  
Then it clicked.  
  
"West!" he looked over, still trying to keep his guard up.  
  
"What?"  
  
"They're invisible"  
  
~*~  
  
A/N: Yeah, started another story, because I need a little break from 'Her Story'. I know what is basically going to happened in that story ^_^ and I do plan on continuing it. Well, Hazel Mist my first idea of a story from a while ago.. try about a year ago. 


End file.
